


Helpless

by Bookworm1063



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “Fantastic,” Alec said. “So you two will bring your heterosexual partners to family dinner, and Mom and Dad won’t even notice when their oldest son shows up with his boyfriend. Great plan.”This was the worst idea Alec had ever had.Based on the song Helpless from Hamilton.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Helpless

Alec was not a party person.

He was only at this one because his siblings had forced him. Alec was hidden away in a corner, observing the crowds and trying his best to keep an eye on his siblings and friends.

Jace was off somewhere in the crowd, dancing with his girlfriend. Izzy was forcing her way through the dancers, on her way to talk to Jace’s roommate, Simon, who she would not admit to having a thing for.

Alec was watching _,_ holding a red solo cup, even though it was empty and he didn’t drink. He could think of a million better ways to be spending his time. He could be studying for midterms. He could be revising a paper he had due next week. He could be getting a head start on the reading he was sure to be assigned at some point.

Maybe Isabelle was right. He needed to get out more.

Alec sighed and tossed his solo cup into a nearby trash can. The music was too loud, there was at least one couple making out instead of dancing, and Alec’s siblings had slipped out of his sight. He peered over the heads of the dancers, searching for them.

He caught a brief glimpse of Clary’s vivid red hair, before it disappeared into a crowd of average-sized people. Why couldn’t Jace have fallen for a taller girl?

At the other side of the room, the crowds shifted just enough for Alec to see a small knot of juniors, gathered against the wall. Alec recognized a few of them from his classes. They all had solo cups in hand, and Alec suspected that, unlike him, they weren’t just pretending to drink.

One of them looked up and caught Alec’s gaze. He had spiky black hair, dark skin, and bright amber eyes. He wore skinny jeans and an oversized tee shirt. It hung off one shoulder, exposing his collarbone, and was covered in an elaborate design of sequins.

Alec had to work to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

“Hey, Alec!” Suddenly, Isabelle was there, clinging to his arm. Alec looked down at his younger sister, then back up again. The other boy was still there, leaning against the wall, watching him.

None of it escaped Izzy’s notice. “ _Oh_ ,” she said. “The one in the tee shirt?”

Alec opened his mouth to deny it. Isabelle arched her eyebrows.

“Okay, fine. He’s cute.”

“I thought so.” And with that, Isabelle vanished back into the crowd.

Alec watched her reappear in front of the boy, his mouth dry.

o-o-o-o-o

Isabelle was only vaguely familiar with Magnus. She’d seen him hanging around with Clary and Simon a few times, usually sprawled out on the campus lawn. Apparently, he and Clary were old friends.

“Isabelle Lightwood,” Magnus said. “What can I do for you?” He smiled, took a sip of his drink, and set the cup down on a side table.

“I’m about to change your life,” Isabelle said.

“Are you?” Magnus asked.

No sense beating around the bush. “My brother thinks you’re hot. I’m going to introduce you to him, and then I’m going to vanish and leave you two alone.”

“Is that so?” Magnus said. “I don’t suppose your brother is the tall one with the blue eyes and black hair I’ve been telling myself not to stare at?”

“That’s him,” Izzy said. “His name is Alec. He’s kind of quiet, very awkward, and has next to no practice flirting. Come on.” 

She led the way across the room, and Magnus followed her.

Alec’s wide eyes met hers. He was mouthing something, probably _what are you doing_. She ignored him, shoved her way past the last of the crowds, and said, “Magnus, this is my brother, Alec. Alec, this is Magnus Bane. Now, talk.”

Isabelle backed into the crowd of dancers without another word. Her work was done.

o-o-o-o-o

“Hi,” Alec said.

“Hi, yourself.” Magnus smiled. “This doesn’t really seem like your kind of place. What brings you here?”

“Uh, my siblings.” Alec knew he was blushing. He could only hope the dim lighting concealed it.

“Isabelle and Jace,” Magnus said. “I like Isabelle. Your brother, on the other hand, is a pill.”

Alec laughed. “He’s… complicated.”

“I’m sure.” Magnus held out his hand. “Do you want to dance?”

The truth was, Alec had zero dancing experience and two left feet. He took Magnus’s hand anyway.

o-o-o-o-o

“So?” Izzy asked. She was sitting at the end of Alec’s bed, smiling angelically. Alec wasn’t fooled for an instant. “How did it go?”

It was the morning after the party. Alec had been on his way to the library when Isabelle had shown up, practically kicking in the door to his apartment, asking about Magnus. Alec suspected she’d have asked last night, but she’d been drunk.

Alec wasn’t sure how she wasn’t hungover now.

“It was good,” Alec said. “We danced. He, uh, gave me his number.”

“Oh my God, Alec,” Isabelle said. “You finally got a guy’s number. This has literally never happened.”

Alec was offended. “I’ve gone on dates.”

“Yeah, there was like that one, what was his name, in high school, who dumped you for what’s-their-face…”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You are entirely too interested in my love life.”

“It’s my job.”

Alec sighed. “Do I need to drive you back to campus? How did you even get here?”

“Simon drove me. He had work.”

“So I need to drive you back.”

“That would be great, thanks.”

Alec reached for his keys.

o-o-o-o-o

The first text from Magnus came while Alec was revising his paper. His phone was on silent, because he was in a library, and it was also shoved down at the bottom of his bag, because he’d keep checking it for messages if it was out on the desk. He didn’t see it until he was packing up to leave.

_Interested in dinner? Tomorrow night, my place._

Alec wondered what it meant that he’d already been invited to Magnus’s place. He wondered where Magnus lived. Alec’s apartment was technically University housing. Maybe Magnus lived in the city proper. He seemed like he would. He seemed like he’d want to live somewhere near actual people.

Alec hadn’t been on a date since high school. He wasn’t sure how this worked.

But he texted back:

_I’d like that._

o-o-o-o-o

As it happened, Magnus did live in the city. His apartment was only a few blocks away from Alec’s.

Magnus’s living room was full of sleek, modern furniture cluttered with random trinkets. There were two people sitting on his sofa.

“My roommates,” Magnus said. “Ragnor, Catarina, I love you dearly, but get out.”

Ragnor glanced over the back of the sofa. “Oh, your date is here. Have fun with that. I’ve got Spanish lessons.”

He hauled himself to his feet. “Coming, Caterina?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Have fun, you two.”

Then they were out the door, and Alec and Magnus were left alone in the living room.

“I’ll be the first to admit it,” Magnus said. “I wasn’t sure what to do for dinner. I forgot to ask about dietary restrictions. So I ordered pizza. You’re not lactose intolerant, are you?”

“No,” Alec said. “Pizza sounds great.”

“Wonderful.” Magnus grinned. Alec had to work not to stare.

It turned out that Magnus already had the food, sitting in its box on the kitchen table. He’d also set the table and lit at least a dozen candles.

“No too over the top, I hope,” he said.

“It’s perfect,” Alec said honestly.

“So,” Magnus said, biting the tip off a slice of pizza. “What are you majoring in?”

“Business,” Alec said. “But, uh, minor in Art History.” 

“That’s an interesting combination,” Magnus observed. “Family pressure?”

“You could say that,” Alec said. It was only their first date. He didn’t want to get into all that. “What about you?”

“Fashion design.” Magnus took another bite of his pizza. “Are you actually going to eat that? It’s getting cold.”

Alec remembered the food on his plate and picked up his slice.

“Two siblings,” Magnus said thoughtfully. “What’s that like? I’m an only child, as far as I know.”

Alec filed that away for later. “I love my siblings,” he said. “But they can be… Well, you’ve met them.” 

“Chaotic,” Magnus agreed.

Alec couldn’t remember the last time it had been this easy for him to talk to someone.

o-o-o-o-o

“Can I see you again?” Magnus asked, as Alec lingered in the doorway of his apartment.

Alec said, “Yeah.”

Magnus hesitated for a moment. Alec leaned in first.

They kissed in the doorway, and then somehow they ended up on Magnus’s sofa, and then Alec had to tear himself away because it really was too soon for this kind of thing.

“I’ll see you next week,” he said, and then he backed out the door and almost fell down the stairs.

o-o-o-o-o

_“Well?”_ Isabelle demanded. “Details?”

“No,” Alec said.

Alec and his siblings were sitting in a row on Alec’s sofa, Jace with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Alec reached over Isabelle’s lap and shoved them off.

“Details about what?” Jace asked, because he was clueless.

“Details about Alec’s boyfriend,” Izzy said. “Try to keep up.

“You have a boyfriend?” Jace raised one eyebrow. “When did that happen?”

Alec groaned. “About two days ago.”

It had been a week since their first date at Magnus’s apartment. Two days ago, they’d gone out to the movies, and Magnus had taken Alec’s hand in the parking lot and asked, “Is this going to be a thing?”

Alec had said, “I want it to be.” And that had been that.

“Is he coming to family dinner?” Jace asked.

“God, Jace, it’s been a week!” Izzy said. “There’s no need to drag poor Magnus into that shitshow just yet.”

“I-” Alec began, but just then, his phone buzzed. Alec didn’t _lunge_ for it, exactly, but he did snatch it away before Izzy or Jace could get a look at the screen.

It was a text from Magnus. _What are you doing next Friday night?_

“He wants to know what I’m doing Friday,” Alec said.

Isabelle considered this. “Do you want to bring him?”

“No,” Alec said. Izzy rolled her eyes. “Yes. Maybe. What’s the point? It’s going to be a disaster.”

“No, it won’t,” Jace said. “I’m bringing Clary. They can focus on her.” 

“Nice, Jace,” Isabelle said. “Offer up your girlfriend as bate.”

“Oh, you know what I mean. They can interrogate me about my love life and leave Alec alone. Besides, you’re bringing Simon.”

“Simon is _not my boyfriend_. He’s just there for Clary-”

“They why did I catch you two making out behind the-”

“Sorry, what?” Alec hadn’t heard this story.

Isabelle blushed slightly. “It- I don’t know. We’re something.”

“Fantastic,” Alec said. “So you two will bring your heterosexual partners to family dinner, and Mom and Dad won’t even notice when their oldest son shows up with his boyfriend. Great plan.”

This was the worst idea Alec had ever had.

o-o-o-o-o

The Lightwood family was meeting at a restaurant in the city. It had striped awnings and outdoor seating in a patio around the back, which is where Alec saw his parents, his siblings, and their partners, sitting around a table in awkward silence. Max was the only one talking.

“Alec!” he cried, jumping up from his seat to hug his older brother.

“Hi, Max,” Alec said, ruffling Max’s hair. “How have you been?”

“Good,” Max said. “Clary says she’s gonna take me to buy comic books later. Who’s this?”

Max had noticed Magnus, who was standing at Alec’s side. They weren’t holding hands, but their fingers brushed.

“This is Magnus,” Alec said. “He’s my boyfriend.”

At the table, his father froze, then nodded slowly. His mother pasted on her brightest smile.

Alec figured it could be worse.

Magnus pretended not to notice. “Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood,” he said. “It’s a pleasure. I’ve heard so much about you from your son.” Alec could hear the follow-up, even if his parents couldn’t- _and none of it good_.

“Yes,” Robert said. “It’s a pleasure.”

And that was it. Everyone sat down. A waiter came by, and they ordered their food. Alec squeezed Magnus’s hand under the table, and if anyone noticed, they didn’t say anything. Maryse had started up a conversation with Simon about his coursework, and Robert was speaking quietly to Jace. There was no more talk of boyfriends.

The food came. They ate. They made small talk. Alec couldn’t believe how well it was going.

And then, as everyone was standing up to leave, Robert rounded the table to stand in front of Alec and Magnus.

“So,” he said. Robert cleared his throat.

Alec waited for the other shoe to drop.

Robert shuffled his feet, visibly uncomfortable. “So,” he said again. “You two are… You two are together?”

“Yes, Dad,” Alec said. “That’s usually what it means when you introduce a guy as your boyfriend.”

Robert nodded. Then he did something Alec hadn’t been expecting.

He held out his hand.

If Magnus was surprised, he didn’t show it. He and Robert shook hands.

“Right,” Robert said, and then he moved away.

Alec thought his jaw might actually hit the floor.

“Wow,” he said.

Magnus smiled. “I think that went all right.”

“ _All right?”_ Alec asked. “That was better than the best-case scenario!”

Magnus’s face fell slightly. “A handshake should not be where the bar is.”

“I know.” Alec sighed. Considering how his parents had taken it when he came out, the bar was actually a lot lower than a handshake.

“Thank you for bringing me, though,” Magnus said. “It was… enlightening.”

Alec laughed and took Magnus’s hand.

“Would it be pushing our luck if I kissed you right now?” The rest of the family was still at the table, gathering their things and saying awkward goodbyes. Max was lingering shyly next to Jace, staring up at Clary with something like hero worship.

“I really don’t care,” Alec said.

So he kissed his boyfriend in front of his parents. Because he wanted to, and because he didn’t care what anyone else thought, and because why not.


End file.
